


Don't Let Me Down

by TVBS



Series: The Adventures of Sub Michael [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Gavin, Dom/sub, Lindsay has a lot to learn, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sub Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just so much more kink the four of them could get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some nights were just calm, collected nights where nothing happened except movies and cuddling. Lindsay shifted a little in Michael’s arms as they watched the screen, humming contentedly under her breath. Their dishes lay soaking in the sink, forgotten as he stroked a lock of her hair back away from her face. She tilted her head into the touch slightly, smiling. Teasingly, Michael ran a finger over the curve of her lips, yanking it back as she nipped at them. She chuckled, snuggling back into his chest as they continued watching the movie.

But Michael wasn’t done, and he leaned down, kissing her ear. Lindsay shifted, allowing him room to move down further, room that he took instantly and ran kisses down her neck and shoulder. She rolled over, reaching up to pull his lips to hers hungrily. Her fingers slid through his curls as her lips met his fiercely. One of his hands slid to her waist, fingers dipping under the hem to touch her skin as he nudged her face aside, trailing a line with his lips and tongue across her cheek and jaw. The tip of his tongue traced a teasing trail down her throat, eliciting a groan. Lindsay ducked her head, seeking his lips with her own eagerly. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip as she surged up against him, leg swinging over his thighs.

Now that he could, Michael slipped his fingers up under the back of her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back. His head fell back as she licked down his throat, then suckled at his shoulder to leave an angry red mark against his fair skin. Slowly, his eyes closed as Lindsay grabbed his wrists, pinning them above him as she kissed him again. A part of him wanted to try to keep up with her. Wanted to try to match her kisses as she shaped her lips against his, wanted to buck up against her and entice her to do more- but his head was swimming already from her hands around his wrists, from the dominance in the trail of teeth down his throat and the way her hips rolled into his.

”Give me a color, baby,” came a soft whisper in his ear, a gentle question as her hands held his tight.

”Green,” he whispered back, already drowning under the tide.

Lindsay smiled against his ear, kissing the shell as she transferred both wrists to one hand, the other dropping to his pants. The button popped, and she placed a kiss softly on his lips. “You’re going to give me a good fuck,” she instructed him. “Make me come hard.” She didn’t even wait for him to nod before working his zipper down, releasing his other hand to help pull down his pants and underwear to his knees. “Help me take my pants off.”

His hands were at her jeans before the words registered, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly. Michael slid them off her legs and threw them aside, waiting. Lindsay smiled at him, rubbing herself through her panties. “Well? I said give me a good fuck.”

She did but... Michael blinked a bit, trying to think past the swimming. Slowly, he reached out, sliding his fingers next to hers. The wetness against his fingertips was encouraging as Lindsay took her hand away. She smiled at him, rocking her hips into the touch. But she hadn’t told him to do any more... wait. Michael slipped a finger past the cotton edge, lightly brushing the wet folds within. Lindsay bit her lip at the touch, not saying a word as he stroked her, not yet sliding a finger in. Then, impatiently, she shifted off of him, hands at her hips to shove her panties off and drop them at the foot of the couch. Her shirt and bra soon followed, and soon Lindsay was straddling him again, cradling his face as she kissed him, one hand dropped to guide his dick into her.

The relieved sigh she made as she sunk down was pure bliss in his ears. He could fuck her like this. Hands at her hips, Michael bucked up slightly, head falling back as her hands dropped to his shoulders. He repeated the motion, eyes closing as she moaned, rolling her hips into him. One of her hands slipped between them, fingers placed on her clit as he bucked into her. He could hear her panting in his ear as she rubbed herself, fingers moving just right as he thrust into her, meeting the motion of her hips. Her breathing grew harsher and harsher until he felt her shudder and convulse around him, body tightening as she came.

But he hadn’t been given permission yet.

Lindsay relaxed into a puddle against him, hips erratically rolling against his as her body finished riding out the orgasm. She purred and gave him a kiss. “Hey. Michael. Give me a color.”

Green. He wanted to say green. He...

”Hey.” Lindsay stroked his hair back, her voice turning worried. “Baby. Color?”

”Do I have permission?” His voice came out strangled, forced past the swimming tide.

”Permis- oh shit! Yes, fuck... let me...” Lindsay pulled off of him, a whine pulling from his throat as she did so. But her hand wrapped around him quickly, jerking him off as her lips pressed against his ear. “You fucked me so good, baby. You can come. It’s okay.”

That was all he needed. With a strangled shout, he came, hips jerking.

Lindsay pressed her head against his shoulder as her hand slowed, then stopped. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I forgot- shit. Give me a color. You doing okay?”

”Mm.” Michael closed his eyes, breathing steadily as he let himself bathe in the aftermath. “Green. I’m... I’m fine.”

She laughed a little, the noise slightly bitter and turned inward. “Shit. I didn’t-” Lindsay pulled back to press her forehead against his, exhaling. “It’s harder than I realized. How the hell does Gavin do this so easily?”

”You didn’t have to dominate me,” he pointed out softly.

”I know. It’s just- you like it so much.” Lindsay stroked his face with her free hand, sighing.

”I like having sex with _you._ ” Michael kissed her, awkwardly moving one arm to hold her. “So it doesn’t matter if it’s regular vanilla sex or you have the dildo and harness out, I like fucking you.”

Lindsay smiled at that. “Yeah.” She looked down at her hand, still holding his softening cock. “We need a shower.”

”Yeah, we do.” As Lindsay climbed off, Michael looked at the TV screen, frowning. “I have no idea what’s going on now.”

Lindsay turned, her own lips turning into a frown. “Neither do I.”

* * *

Gavin’s head reared back. “Come again?”

”You know.” Michael shrugged, rocking a little on his heels. “That thing. Lindsay wants to learn it.” Yeah, that was really vague, but they were at fucking _work._ He had to be as vague as possible. “Think you could come over tonight and teach it to her?”

It was hilarious how shocked Gavin looked. Almost as if he didn’t expect to hear Michael obliquely ask for Gavin to come over and give Lindsay lessons as to how to dominate the living shit out of Michael. “I... guess I could. Do you want Turney to come as well?”

Meg? “Yeah, I mean, if she wants to.”

Gavin leaned forward, dropping his voice between them. “No. I mean, do you want Meg to help?”

Oh. _Oh._ He was asking what Michael wanted out of this. They were always doing this. Yeah, he was their sub, but they were also so careful with him. As if he was so precious. Just once, he would like it if they would treat him a little rougher. Maybe hold his head down while he sucked Lindsay’s plastic dick or something. Or smack his ass while he was being fingered. Something. Maybe he wouldn’t like it, but he didn’t know until they tried. “I’m cool with it.”

Gavin nodded. “Okay. We’ll be over tonight around 7:00.”

”Making sure Penny and Smee haven’t torn anything important up?”

”That’s Turney’s job. I actually have things to do here first.” Gavin looked down at his watch, biting his lip. “And speaking of, I have a meeting I have to get to. I should be back in Achievement Hunter for some recording after that, though.”

Michael nodded. He had almost forgot about Rooster Teeth’s Creative Director standing in front of him. “Sure thing. See you tonight.”

Gavin grinned at him, and somehow it was innocent, lascivious, and cheeky all at once. “Tonight.”

Michael watched him head off to his meeting, nervousness picking its way up his spine. It wasn’t often that they actually made plans like this. They usually just kind of... happened. So now- he had something to look forward to tonight.

If anything, he knew that Gavin would treat him right. So there was that.

* * *

”So I hear I’m going to be the model,” Meg laughed as she entered, unwinding the scarf from her neck and leaning over to give Lindsay a kiss as she closed the door behind them.

”Model?” Michael looked over at Gavin as he took off his shoes. “What does she mean?”

Gavin didn’t answer until he finally set his shoes aside. “I’m going to have you eat her out.”

”Sounds good to me,” Lindsay said, both thumbs up.

”Not so fast, Lindsay. You get to take notes.”

”Aww.”

Michael looked between the three of them, licking his lips. This was... going pretty damn fast. Gavin looked over at him, and frowned. “Do you want to take a moment, boi?”

”No, no, everything’s okay,” Michael assured him hastily. “Everything’s fine.”

Gavin watched him for a moment, then looked over at Lindsay. “Do you think everything’s fine?”

She shrugged at that, looking a little confused. “I mean... I don’t think he’s ready. You look kind of swept away, and not in that usual good way,” she explained.

”We can have a beer or two first,” Meg chimed in. “Sit around and chat. It doesn’t have to be boom, get on your knees and eat me out.”

Michael closed his eyes. A part of him was relieved, because he really wasn’t ready quite yet. But a part of him wanted to test that, to move before he was ready. “Okay. Let me get a round and we can shoot the shit.”

As he went to the kitchen to grab the beers, he could hear Gavin talking. When he came back, the two of them were on the couch and Lindsay was nodding to his words, face thoughtful. “So that’s why you want to think of him first,” he said, then looked up as Michael offered him a beer. “Ah, thanks boi. I was just giving your wife her first lesson of the night.”

”More of a reminder than anything,” she added, taking the next beer.

”Don’t look at me. I don’t get this far into the dom/sub lifestyle,” Meg told him from the chair as he offered her a beer. “I like being kinky and all, but all of this goes over my head. That’s why I’m the model tonight.”

Well, that made sense. Michael cracked his beer open, taking a sip as he sat down on the loveseat. “So, how was your meeting?” he asked Gavin instead, trying to steer the conversation away from anything submissive related.

He groaned, head back. “I think we got more talking done than actual work.”

Lindsay laughed at that, patting Gavin’s knee. “Welcome to the world of being an actual adult.”

He pulled a face as he opened his beer, taking a drink. “Being an actual adult is boring.”

Meg giggled, pulling her own beer bottle away from her lips. “See, I told him it would be, but he wouldn’t believe me.”

Michael snorted, taking another drink as the conversation moved to another topic. The beer grew warm in his hands as they talked, bottle becoming lighter and lighter until the next tilt was air with a few drops of beer. Michael set his empty bottle on the table, burping. “Mm. Excuse me.”

Gavin laughed, toying with his own empty bottle. “Sounded like you needed that.”

Michael nodded, hand up to cover his next burp. “Mm.”

Lindsay looked over at Meg, who was still sipping on the last bit of her beer. “So... how’s everyone doing?”

Michael furrowed his brow, looking over at her. She was seeking some kind of answer, and he couldn’t figure out what it was. He caught her eye, and she nodded at Gavin, then Meg. Michael looked over at them, trying to figure it out. What was she... oh. Right. The reason why they were over. Well, it did feel a lot less like they were just here for that now.

”Subtle,” Gavin told her dryly. “Well, it is a question. Are you ready, Michael?”

Was he ready? Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Best he could be.

”Then kneel.”

At that tone of voice, that instant switch to commanding, Michael slid off the seat to kneel before them. He could hear Lindsay lean forward a bit as he looked at Gavin, waiting.

”You’ve got the tone of voice and demeanor down, yeah?” he asked Lindsay in a low tone.

”Yeah, he responds to that well,” she answered breathlessly.

”Good.” Gavin shifted, leaning forward slightly. “What do you think you need to tell him to do next?”

Lindsay looked over at Meg, who had put her beer down and was sitting with both feet on the floor. “Well... take her pants off?”

Gavin shook his head. “Think every step through. Michael.” His attention turned back to him, making Michael’s head snap up. “Touch Meg through her jeans.”

As he went over to Meg, he could hear Lindsay make a soft noise. His fingers ran over her inseam, rubbing her lightly through the layers of fabric and watching her hips move to the touch. Her lower lip caught under her teeth as he flattened his palm against her, shifting it over where her clit would be.

”Think every step through. Now, Michael, my beautiful boi, take her jeans off.”

”I see,” Lindsay muttered as Michael’s fingers flew to the button of Meg’s jeans, popping it open and unzipping her pants. She lifted her hips as the jeans slithered to the floor, leaving her in her lacy underwear.

”I didn’t tell him to take her panties off. So they’re still on. Lick her,” Gavin instructed him. “Make her wet through her panties.”

Meg’s hand came down to rest in his hair as his tongue lapped at her clothed clit and labia, feeling the fabric of her panties grow slick against his mouth and chin as he did so. A soft groan escaped her lips as her hips moved against his mouth, silently asking for more. But he hadn’t been told...

”Take her panties off.”

His fingers caught at the edge of the lacy and pulled them down, her hips coming up to help him pull them off. Michael stared as the underwear was kicked to one side, her legs spreading again. Fuck. He wanted so badly...

”Lick her.”

To do that. He leaned forward again, lapping at her eagerly. He wanted to hear those moans as he found that spot again. To feel her hand thread through his curls again, flexing as she shifted, her breath coming faster and faster. His thumbs brushed her thighs, pulling the skin slightly as his tongue moved against her.

”Finger her.”

One finger was sliding along her slick labia at the first word, diving in at the second. Meg gasped, her hips canting at the touch. His finger slowly slid in and out of her, feeling her clench as she moaned above him, each breath a higher and higher pitched exhale. Then, her hand tightened in his hair as she came, a soft shout escaping her lips before she relaxed back into the chair. Slowly, she let go of him, patting his head awkwardly.

As Michael pulled his finger out of Meg, he felt someone stroking his hair back. “You did good,” Lindsay told him quietly. “You did real good.”

He smiled, leaning back into her as she wrapped her arms around his middle. Meg ran a hand through her hair, then smiled down at him, giving him a thumbs up.

“How are you?” Gavin asked quietly, making them look over at them. “Do you need anything?”

Michael shook his head. He was hard from listening to Meg and feeling her come against him, yeah, but he was okay. He just wanted to rest against Lindsay for a little bit, let his head swim. He’d ask for a handjob later. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the feeling that he had done a thing Gavin wanted him to do, and he had done it right. To the point Lindsay had praised him and was holding him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying as Lindsay reached up to stroke his hair, and imagined what all she had learned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Since all this kinky shit was still so new, it was hard to figure out how to bring up the “hey, why don’t you treat me a little more roughly” thing. It wasn’t like Michael didn’t understand why they treated him the way they did. They weren’t really sure how to react to the whole way he went really quiet after it all. To be completely honest, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it either. His mind just... kind of went fuzzy. Not shut off, though.

And in some ways, he wanted to know what it was like when it shut off.

The closest he got was when he was eating out Lindsay and Meg had her fingers in his ass. It was his favorite position, if he was to be honest. His mouth got a workout against the woman he married, and he had the fullness he didn’t know he wanted until Gavin opened his mouth with that question that set off that chain of events. Always felt great to have Lindsay shuddering against him before Gavin told him that he had been good and he could come.

Maybe like that? Damn. He needed to bring it up, Michael thought as he toyed with his beer bottle, listening to Meg and Lindsay laugh. They hadn’t done anything kinky in the last three weeks. Just... didn’t feel like it. But now he wanted to. He felt that urge to be commanded. To have Gavin or Lindsay’s voice in his ear, telling him what to do.

”Hey, babe,” Lindsay leaned over, nudging him with her shoulder. “Get us another round of beer?”

Michael started out of his thoughts. “Huh? Yeah, one sec.”

Lindsay’s brow furrowed as Gavin fell silent, breaking off his conversation with Meg to look over at them. “Everything okay, boi?” he asked.

Did he ask now? They had been drinking, which violated one of their rules. The girls wanted to make sure he was making his decisions with a clear mind, and Gavin more than agreed with that. “Next time we... have me on my knees,” he started, not looking at any of them. It was easier this way. “Next time, can one of you treat me a little rougher?”

He could hear Lindsay shifting around on the couch beside him. “You want us to hurt you?”

That uncertain note in her voice... “Just a little,” he assured her. “Like... pull my hair. Or hold my jaw hard when you face fuck me with that dildo. Something like that.” When he chanced a look upward, he could see Meg and Lindsay sharing a thoughtful look. And Gavin...

Gavin looked fucking _intense._ Like he wanted to ignore the rule of no domination if they’ve been drinking. Like the idea was the best thing in the world and he wanted it more than Michael did. Like- almost like he was actually _sexually_ aroused by that idea. Michael couldn’t break his gaze, didn’t want to. Hell, _Michael_ wanted to ignore the rule right now and slide to his knees, only if Gavin would keep that look and do what he wanted to do.

”We can do that,” Lindsay finally said, breaking the spell. He looked over at her, seeing the smile on her lips. “Next time. I’ll bust out the harness, okay?”

”Okay,” Michael echoed. Shit, he never thought he'd see that look on Gavin's face. He took a deep breath and nodded at Lindsay, smiling back at her. “Next time.”

* * *

”Hey, Michael.”

Lindsay’s voice brought him out of the trance her fingers in his hair had put him in. He shifted around a little, opening his eyes to look up at her from her thighs as they lay in bed. “Hm?”

”Do you even like normal sex anymore?”

Michael frowned as he sat up, turning around to look at her. “What do you mean? Most of the time, that’s the kind we have. You usually don’t dominate me, and whenever we get together with Gavin and Meg, we usually just play games or shoot the shit.”

For a moment, Lindsay didn’t answer. Then, she shook her head, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m being dumb.”

Gently, he took her face between his hands and guided her to him for a kiss. “I love you,” he mumbled against her lips. “And I love having sex with you, no matter what kind it is.”

One of her hands came up to cup his as she tilted her head, forehead resting against his. “It’s just... you seem to need it sometimes and you want more from it,” she whispered. “But it’s just dumb. Don’t worry about it.”

Michael kissed her again, leaning back so she was laying on top of him. “That’s sometimes,” he told her, thumb stroking her jaw. “Other times, I want you just the way you are.” One of his hands stroked down her side, fumbling with the hem of her shirt before his finger slipped under and he could touch skin. “I love you, Lindsay.”

”I know,” she told him with a small smile.

He leaned up to place another kiss on her lips, both hands reaching under her shirt now to stroke lines along her lower back. Her fingers pressed against his face as she kissed back, then she pulled away long enough to pull off his glasses and places them on the nearby end table. Resting back down on him, she adjusted herself so she could lazily make out with him, her fingers running through his curls. Michael took his glasses being taken out of the way as a hint, and he pulled her shirt up so he could trace a path up her spine with his fingers. Impatient, Lindsay sat up and grabbed the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head to show the curves of her body and the beautiful cups of her bra. She leaned back down, kissing him again as Michael reached up to run a hand through her hair, the other gripping the bare skin of her back.

But that wasn’t enough for Lindsay. Her fingers bunched up his shirt as they kissed, her lips not quite meeting his perfectly as she started to kiss a line towards his jaw. Wetness spread across his skin as her tongue came out, tracing a line along the barest amount of stubble on his skin. Her lips lightly danced along his jaw, down to his throat as he groaned, both hands stroking down to grip her lower back. Then, she pulled back, pulling on his shirt, silently asking him to take it off.

When his shirt finally hit the ground next to their bed, her lips came back down to his shoulder, kissing lightly along the skin. The entire time, he expect her to press down and start suckling, to leave her usual hickey, but instead she left feather-light kisses that made him groan and hold her tightly. Her hips ground down against his, and he gripped her harder as he responded in kind.

”You want to fuck me, baby?” Lindsay asked, her breathless voice against his ear. “You want me to ride your dick?”

”Yes,” he groaned, running his hands over her jean covered ass.

She smiled, sitting up so she could reach for the button on her jeans. Michael reached out as well, helping her pop the button and unzip, pull the jeans down her legs so she knelt over him in her lovely light blue bra with black trim and black panties. For a moment, all he could do was look up at her with wonder, taking in her beauty. Then, he sat up slightly to reach behind her, fingers going for the clasp on her bra. The garment fell to the floor as he kissed her, hands cupping her breasts and squeezing slightly. Her groan made him smile, thumbs running lightly over the nipples. Then, he let go so his palms could stroke over her nipples and across the tops of her breasts. He leaned down, kissing the top of one before lapping at the peaking ridge of her nipple.

The almost full bodied groan she made had him pulling her closer. His fingers traced the soft fabric of her underwear, across the decorative black lace on the top. Then, he rolled her over, smiling over her as she ran a hand across his back and ass. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she told him, fingers looping in his jeans and tugging suggestively. “Get naked.”

He snorted, kissing her before leaning back to taking off his own jeans. Just as they came off, she reached forward and cupped him through his underwear, lightly stroking him. Michael hummed under his breath, pressing his hips into the touch. After a moment, she reached up and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. As she did so, Michael shifted so he could stroke between her legs, feeling how damp her panties had already gotten. Lindsay moaned against his lips as he rubbed her cloth covered clit, her own hand pressing harder into his own covered dick. Finally, she impatiently pulled down his underwear and reached for her own. Michael chucked as he kicked his to the side and helped pull her panties off, fingers coming back to stroke between her legs once it was bare. He slipped two fingers inside of her, knowing already how needy she was for something, listening to the satisfied breath as he pumped the fingers in her. But he was hard as hell, and his fingers weren’t enough for either of them. He pulled them out, pausing as Lindsay grabbed his hand to lick the fingers clean. Michael smirked at that, his other hand coming down to help guide his dick into her.

That slight gasp whenever he pressed in for the first time always felt good. Slowly, his hips started to roll into her, and she grunted as she wiggled around, not only getting comfortable but helping aim his thrusts right where she wanted it. When she suddenly groaned, he knew he had found it and continued just like that. Lindsay’s head tilted back slightly as he thrust into her, gasping and moaning.

He could always tell when she was about to come. That high pitched noise she made right before that groan tipped him off, warned him that she was about to grip at him tighter, about to clench down on him. Michael tried to hold off under he felt her go boneless under him, riding out her orgasm completely. But finally he came as well, his arms trembling a bit as he lowered himself down to rest on top of her.

One of her hands started to thread through his hair as they caught their breath. Absently, Michael pressed kisses to her shoulder, then her cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

”I love you too,” she whispered back. “Thanks.”

He smiled, reaching up to stroking her sweaty hair away from her face. Slowly, his eyes closed and he told himself he would rest here for just a little bit. Just a little before they got up to go take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

The weight of the dildo on his tongue was always welcome. Sure, Michael loved eating the girls out, but there was some days he wanted to wrap his hand around his wife’s dildo, open his mouth, and suck her down. Not even on the days he wanted to be ordered around, too. Just like today, face down in her lap, his head bobbing over her as his hips ground into the bed.

Lindsay’s hand on his jaw made him pull off of it, looking up at her. “Hey.” She smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. “You said you wanted to be treated a little rougher, right?”

”Well, not right now,” he retorted. He wasn’t in the mood for that right now. Just a nice simple fuck. Well, as simple as starting with a blowjob to his wife would be.

Lindsay snorted, sitting up slightly. “Nah. But, you want that, right?”

Michael licked his lips, nodding. He did want it. At least to see what it was like.

”You think you’d be up for it this weekend? Meg kind of wants to have her fingers up your ass again while you suck me off.”

Fuck. Michael’s breath tumbled out at the thought, his hips jerking into the bed. “Yeah. That’d be nice,” he told her breathlessly.

That made Lindsay grin victoriously. “That we can do. Now get your face down between my legs.”

”Aye aye.” Michael shifted so he could open his mouth over her again, dildo sliding easily down. His hand wrapped around the shaft again, stroking as his head bobbed. He could hear Lindsay groan a little above him, the sight of him sucking on her getting her off. They had talked about that, and she had confessed that yes, seeing him suck on a dick did get her a little wound up. Seeing him eat out Meg was more to see Meg caught in pleasure, but him sucking her off was to see him with a dick in his mouth. And him with fingers in his ass was to see her wonderful husband have some of the best orgasms of his life. Given he had a bit of an exhibitionism streak with some praise kink thrown in (he had to be told he was being good. He wasn’t dumb), he wasn’t about to thrown stones at Lindsay’s voyeurism.

So right now, with him sucking her off, they both got something out of it.

Made him wonder, though. Lindsay had asked him if he wanted to be fucked by this dick before. When she had asked, the thought made him uncomfortable. But they were just starting out with the whole thing then. Now... he’d have to rethink that. He was pretty comfortable with fingers in his ass. Maybe he’d like to eat out Lindsay while Meg shoved the dildo into him. That’d be nice.

Until then, he was going to take Lindsay’s gentle lead as she pulled him up and kissed him, her hand coming down to wrap around him. Michael grunted in surprise as she started to jack him off, the noise turning into a low moan as she pressed her forehead to his. “Let me- take your harness off and fuck you,” he panted, leaning in to kiss her slightly.

”Naw.” Lindsay was grinning as she kissed him back. “I want to see you come.”

”You fucking voyeur.”

”You love it.”

Sad part was she was right, and proved it as Michael proceeded to come all over her hand with a gasp. With a small chuckle, Lindsay gave him a small kiss and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder. “Love you,” she whispered in his ear.

”I love you,” he whispered back, resting against her.

* * *

Gavin kept shooting him looks. Michael was pretty certain Gavin didn’t think he noticed, but he did. Oh, did he notice.

They hadn’t been drinking. No, just playing Mario Party and screaming at each other without a single drop of booze. And Meg was about to win, damn it. Michael grit his teeth, trying to think of the best way so he could win instead of Meg, of how to get ahead of her-

And Gavin tipped over his glass of water with a squawk.

”Goddamn it, Gavin!” he roared, standing up to turn to him. “What the hell?”

”Sorry!” Gavin fumbled with the glass as Lindsay pulled out of her seat, going to the kitchen for paper towels. “Sorry, boi!”

Michael sighed, sitting back down hard in his seat. It was just water. Everything would dry. It was just- fuck. He was just so wound up by what could happen after they finished. His mind flashed to the dildo in their room, and he swallowed hard. Fuck. Could he even finish this game? He wanted so badly to actually do that... right now, he actually wanted it.

”Michael.” Meg leaned in a little, nudging him. “Everything okay?”

”Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah. Just... a little wound up right now.”

That made Gavin sit up a little straighter. Meg frowned at that, searching his face. “You need to be told what to do?” she asked.

”God yes,” he groaned. “If I think about this more, I’m going to drive myself crazy.”

”Hey, no problem.” She looked over at Gavin, and nodded. “You ready to do this too?”

”Don’t leave me out,” Lindsay laughed as she came back with the towels, mopping up the spilled water. “I heard what Meg said. Let me get ready and Gavin can get you on your knees.”

That made Michael smile a little in relief and nod. Lindsay ran a hand through his curls as she left to throws the paper towels away and get her harness, leaving him to look over at Gavin and Meg. “What?”

”You... want to be treated rougher, yeah?” Michael blinked at the tone in Gavin’s voice. It was _intense_ , almost like they had already started. “How much rougher?”

Michael shrugged, looking away. “Not much. It’s the first time. Probably better to keep it light until I get used to it.”

Gavin just looked at him for a moment before nodding. “Sure.”

Meg turned her gaze over to Gavin, her brow furrowing. “Something wrong, Gav?”

He didn’t look at her for a long moment, his eyes still locked on Michael’s. Then, he opened his mouth. “I want to be the one to grab Michael’s hair.”

Fuck. Michael’s breath tumbled out in a soundless sigh at that thought. “Like, be the one to shove my head down on Lindsay’s cock?” he asked, voice slightly breathless.

”Like...” The words were drug out of Gavin slowly, as if he didn’t want to admit them. “... shoving your head down on my cock until you tap out to breathe.”

Meg and Michael blinked. “Holy shit,” Michael whispered. “You’ve thought about this.”

Gavin just looked away as Lindsay came back with the harness and the dildo. “I missed something,” she said, looked between them. “What the hell did I miss?”

”Apparently Gavin does have something he gets sexually off on here,” Meg told her. “We just don’t know how Michael feels about it.”

”You just heard Gavin wants to manhandle me while I suck his cock!” he exclaimed. “Not just that, but that he’s getting off on that thought. Why aren’t you more upset about that?”

”You don’t want to do it?”

That made Michael pause. He looked over at Lindsay, then to Gavin. “I never said that,” he finally mumbled. “Just... I didn’t think you’d accept the fact Gavin wants to be the one to do all that shit to me and that he gets off on it.”

”Michael, honey, we have you as our submissive. There had to be one of us that got off on being a little sadistic.” Meg smiled at him. “I’m just surprised Gavin has it a little bigger than I do. But no, I’m not upset about it.”

”If you don’t want to do it, Michael, we don’t have to,” Gavin told him. “I’m more than okay with just ordering you around.”

Michael looked down at his hands. Yes, that was true. They could just go with the usual. But... fuck, this was going to haunt him now. “Maybe later,” he finally said, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. “That just sounds like a lot right now.”

Lindsay came over to run a hand through his hair, juggling so the harness and dildo were in one hand. “Hey. Don’t feel bad about it. One step at a time.”

”Mm.” Michael took a deep breath, looking over at Gavin. “So. You want to get this started?”

Gavin just stared at him for a moment, his fingers steepling and pressing against his lips. Then, he lowered his hands, leaning forward a little bit. “Open your mouth.”

Michael’s mouth fell open before he could even think differently. Fuck, that tone. Every time. He made a move to get off the couch and kneel, ready to suck on Lindsay’s cock.

”Stay right there.”

And he did. Lindsay looked over at Gavin in confusion, the dildo and harness still in her hands. “Gav, what the fuck are you thinking?”

”Lindsay, take the dildo and fuck his mouth. Fuck it hard, do whatever it takes.”

She shrugged, putting the harness down. “Going to pull your hair now,” she warned before threading her hand in his curls and pulling back, the sting bursting across his skull. The plastic of the dildo invaded his mouth, almost cautiously thrusting into him.

Michael’s eyes started to close as Lindsay’s hand held his head back, her hand fucking his face with the dildo. It felt so good. His hands fell limp in his lap as he let out a soft noise. Everything felt so good.

”Harder, Lindsay.”

The plastic slammed deep into his throat, making him gag a little. But that was fine. It was good. The pressure on his head, the way the dildo fucked his mouth...

”Meg.”

”I gotcha, Gav.” Michael could feel his hands being pushed away from his lap, and then Meg’s lips on his ear. “You’re such a good boy,” she purred against the shell of his ear as she unzipped his pants, slipping her hand in. “So good.”

He could feel Meg pulling his dick out of his pants, hand wrapping around him and tugging. Then, another hand pushed Lindsay’s out of his hair, gripping the curls hard. “Good boy,” came Gavin’s voice, the British accent rich against his ear.

It was Gavin’s voice so close that broke the final thread, making him come hard all over Meg’s hand. Everything just went white for a moment, faded away. He could feel Lindsay pulling the fake cock out of his mouth, pulling him into a hug as Gavin let go, but... everything just felt good. Floating.

He’d just close his eyes for a moment and enjoy the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like a common occurrence to have Lindsay grabbing his head and forcing it down onto her muff while Meg had fingers in his ass. Michael lapped at Lindsay's clit, listening for Gavin's next command. The next words that said what he could do.

"Lindsay, why don't you give it a try?" came the suggestion instead, the sound of Gavin sitting back on the couch filling the air.

"Ffff-" Lindsay's hand tightened in his hair as her breath came a little faster and faster. "Shit. Um... Michael. Finger me."

His hands responded to the command in his voice first, fingers sliding inside of her easily. A high pitched groan escaped her throat as his fingers moved inside of her, a counterpoint to the rhythm Meg's fingers started. He felt lips on his hip - Meg, leaving lipstick marks on his skin - and he panted against Lindsay. It was becoming harder and harder not to just let go and spill all over the floor. But he hadn't been told he could yet. He just needed to hold out. Just...

"Linds." Meg's worried voice reached his ears, and it was when she pulled her fingers out that he realized he had been making a whining noise with each thrust.

"Damn it. I should have- Michael. It's okay." Her fingers moved from his hair to cupping his chin, pulling his face away from her clit. "Hey. Give me a color, baby."

Color... "Yellow," he croaked, making Lindsay slide off of his fingers.

Another hand stroked through his hair, and with a start he realized it was Gavin's. He looked over at him, having not realized when he had gotten off the couch. "What do you need, my little Michael?" Gavin asked, taking control back from Lindsay with one sentence.

"Just... a moment," he told him, swallowing. "I was having a hard time not coming."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Gavin still stroking his hair. "Do you still want to continue?" Lindsay finally asked, her thumb tracing circles on his cheek.

Michael nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Lindsay looked over at Gavin, then back at Michael. "I'm going to let Gavin have control of the rest of this," she told him. "I don't feel comfortable trying to get this right after you've thrown a yellow card."

"Fair enough."

Gavin's hand stroked his curls one more time, then fell away. "You'll be okay, yeah?" At Michael's nod, his voice firmed. "Then lick Lindsay again, and finger her."

That was all Gavin had to say to make Michael crawl to Lindsay, his mouth descending down to her as she spread her legs again, his fingers coming up to slide into her. She was still wet, still so easy to pump his fingers in and out of her. He waited for Meg to take her place behind him, to relube her gloved hand and start fingering him again, but it didn't come. Lindsay's breath started to grow harsher and harsher as her thighs tightened around him, one hand tangling in his hair. Finally, she made that sweet noise, the one that ripped through him harder than anything before, the one that said he had been good, and her body shook and clamped down as she orgasmed. Michael continued to thrust his fingers inside of her until she relaxed, her fingers slipping carelessly through his hair as she hummed with pleasure.

"Good boy," Gavin said, his voice much closer than Michael was expecting. "Meg?"

Her hand wrapped around him, making him let out a shuddering cry. He had been so close that it took only a few tugs before he was spilling over her hand, swaying slightly. Lindsay shifted when she saw that, pulling him up into an embrace. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered. "Damn, I... I really do have a lot to learn."

"It's probably best you don't dominate him when he's... well, servicing you," Gavin told her. "You have crap awareness when that happens."

"You're probably right," she admitted. "Hey. Everything okay now?"

"Yeah." Michael inhaled sharply, moving to sit up. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, don't move quite yet." Lindsay frowned as she pulled him back down, stroking his back. "You're not all the way back, I can tell."

He wasn't, but... With a groan, Michael closed his eyes. "I'm fine," he mumbled into her chest.

"It's okay to take some time," Meg told him. "You know you can always tell us when you need us to slow down or if you need us to do something else, right? We're not forcing you to do what we want. I at least want to hear what you want while we do this."

"Yeah, well, what I want while this goes on is to be told what to do," Michael snapped back at her.

"We know," Lindsay said gently. "We just need to know when that's too much."

Michael sighed, closing his eyes. "It's not that easy," he finally muttered. "You guys don't... you don't understand what really happens when all this goes on. It's like I can't even really think. And with Lindsay grabbing my hair like that, it was even harder to think. Don't you fucking think that means we should stop doing this. It just... means that the color thing is probably really important."

"I agree," Gavin piped up. "If Michael's having a hard time being able to think, then we need to ask him more often about a color."

"Not all the fucking time," he added hastily. "Not... all the time."

"Of course not," Lindsay said, her voice soothing.

That just made Michael grumble slightly, but he relaxed into Lindsay. "I do like this," he added. "A lot. Being finger fucked while eating someone out."

"Would you like more than that?" Gavin asked as Meg took off the glove, turning it inside out as she did.

Michael turned slightly so he could look at him. He knew what the fuck he was talking about. It was hard not to know. "I've thought about it," he said quietly. "I don't know... I mean, I'm not-" He bit down on the next word. It didn't really matter anymore what his sexuality was. If he liked being fucked up the ass, then he liked it. He already liked sucking a fake cock, and he had been more than ready to suck down Gavin that one time. Hell, he wasn't even really sure what his sexuality was now. Did it matter anymore if he was gay or straight or bi or whatever? "I don't know," he repeated instead.

"You don't have to know right now," Gavin told him as Lindsay stroked his hair. ""S just a thought."

Michael nodded, closing his eyes. Yeah. He knew that. "I... kind of would," he said quietly. "I just don't know if I could."

"It's okay, baby," Lindsay told him. "You don't have to be one hundred percent on board with this right now. Hell, if you're never on board with it, it's okay. This entire thing is supposed to be fun. So don't angst about it so much and have fun."

"Mm."

It was... really a thought. Eating out one of the girls while the other slammed the dick into him. Or... Michael swallowed at the sudden mental image of Gavin forcing his head down on his cock as Meg fucked him silly with the dildo.

... maybe he really needed to think about this, because that wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
